


Gratitude

by victorfrankenwhale



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon/OC - Freeform, Could fit into the Yellow!verse really, F/M, Just relationship building crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jagger works too much, so Evelyn has to tell him to go home, even though he never listens to her any other time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

There was no denying that Evelyn still had feelings for Jagger, from anyone but herself. It was obvious, even to people who had no idea about their past together. Not only had her former sarcasm and anger towards him softened, she was always staring at him while he worked - even while she was meant to be doing her own work - blushing and sighing like a schoolgirl in love. Of course, she ended up getting everything that needed to be done completed, so Jagger had no reason to scold her.

Evelyn enjoyed seeing Jagger when he was alone, doing his work. When Jagger was around his older brother, Slade, he was aggressive and rude and violent, but by himself, he was more quiet and calm. He barely spoke, unless it was to ask Evelyn to do something. He never said ‘please’ or ‘thank you’, but he didn’t yell at her, and that was amazing.

She looked at the clock, and saw that it had just turned 7pm. “Time to go home!” Evelyn said cheerfully, standing up from her desk and stretching her arms. After a few seconds without a response from Jagger, she frowned slightly. “Hey, it’s time to go home.”

“I am aware, but I’m not going home.” Jagger said, not looking up from his work. He looked tired, Evelyn could see him struggling to keep his eyes open, despite all of the coffee she’d given him today. “I have too much work to do.”

“What, you’re just going to stay here all night?” Evelyn asked, concern evident in her voice. 

“Yes, if I have to.”

The dark-haired woman frowned, sighing at her boss. “You haven’t eaten dinner.”

“Yes, Evelyn, thank you for your informative input.” Jagger sounded a little irritated, but that never stopped Evelyn any other time.

“You look like you’re about to drop dead right there on your desk. You’re even paler than usual.” Evelyn grabbed her bag, and walked over to Jagger’s desk. “Won’t your big brother be worried about where you are if you don’t get home?”

“Slade is currently out of town on campaigning business. There is no one at home to worry about me.” Honestly, Slade probably wouldn’t care that much anyway. The oldest Princeton brother was a million times worse than the other two combined. Any bad things that Chazz and Jagger had done had originated from Slade’s influence on them from when they were younger.

“That’s kinda sad.” Evelyn said sympathetically, playing with the strap of her bag idly. “You really should eat, you know. Plus you need to sleep, you look like a zombie.”

Jagger groaned, and finally looked up from his work. “Evelyn, will you go home already? I need to do this work, I wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway if I knew there was unfinished work here.”

“You know, I can take care of this work for you,” she suggested, smiling at Jagger. “You’ll be able to go have some food and take a rest. The company needs you, Jagger. You can’t go and get sick.”

Jagger sighed heavily, mainly in annoyance but he sounded a little relieved. “Fine, do it. You won’t shut up until I let you, anyway.”

“Great!” Evelyn grinned and took the work from Jagger’s desk. “Don’t worry at all boss, this will be on your desk tomorrow morning.”

“It better be,” he said, standing up from his desk chair. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and put it back on. “But do make sure you sleep and eat as well.”

“Aww, that almost sounds like you care.”

Jagger rolled his eyes. “No. I just can’t get my work done everyday if I have to get my own coffee and take my own phone calls. That’s why you can’t get sick.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Evelyn carefully put the paperwork in her bag, making sure it didn’t fold or otherwise get marked. “Now, come on. I’m going to walk you down to your car so you can’t try and sneak up here and try and do some other work.”

“I’m not a child, Evelyn. I don’t need you babysitting me.” Jagger said, but nevertheless he walked to her, and followed her as she left. Once they were out the door, the male sighed, before he spoke yet again. “I have realised that maybe I haven’t shown my gratitude towards you for what a help you’ve been lately, so I am informing you that my official stance is... thankful.” 

The statement sounded awkward and strange coming from his mouth, but as weird as it was, Evelyn was happy to hear it. Her cheeks tinted slightly pink, and she laughed slightly. “Heh, you’re welcome Jagger. I’m just doing my job.” 

“Wait a second...” Jagger stopped walking for a moment, and looked to be getting something from his jacket pocket. When he retrieved what he was looking for, he handed it to Evelyn.

“A... Duel Monsters card?” She read over the card, smiling. She had no idea why he was giving this to her, but it was nice. “Luster Dragon... it’s really pretty, and sparkly. But Jagger... you know I’m not really a duelist.”

Evelyn looked up to him, and she could’ve sworn she saw him blush very slightly in embarrassment. She said nothing though, as he seemed to be warming up to her, and she didn’t want to ruin that.

“Then give it to your nerdy brother, I don’t care. I just have no use for that card.” Jagger said, as he began walking again. Evelyn kept walking along side him, but it was a little difficult since his legs were much longer than hers. They stopped again as they got to the elevator, and Jagger pressed the ‘down’ button. “It’s not some big gesture or anything, I’m simply showing you a slight bit of kindness. You haven’t screwed up lately, and I appreciate efficiency.”

“No, I’l keep it.” Evelyn smiled to herself, and placed the card in her pocket. “But hey, you’re welcome again. I’ll keep on being efficient just for you.”

“Good.” he said, as the elevator doors opened and he walked inside. Evelyn did as well. 

They spent many moments in silence, and Evelyn took the Luster Dragon card out of her pocket again, just to take another look at it.

“You seem interested in the card.” Jagger said, breaking the silence once the elevator reached halfway in the building.

“Yeah, it’s a pretty card. So, why did you give me this particular card, huh?” 

“Like I said, I no longer required the card.” 

“Well, a rich guy like you must have a whole heap of leftover cards.” Evelyn said, “But this one... why this one?”

“You’re a girl. Girls like shiny things, don’t they?” 

Evelyn gave a small laugh. Jagger had never been that good at talking to women, as Slade seemed to be the only Princeton skilled in that department, not that he used it in good ways. And from what Bastion had told her, Chazz didn’t seem to have much luck with girls either. “I can’t speak for all girls on that subject, but I do like shiny things.”

“Good.” Jagger said, sounding a little relieved. Perhaps he was glad Evelyn liked his gift? The elevator made a ringing noise when it had reached the ground floor, and Jagger sighed. The two exited into the night air, and it was cold. Evelyn shivered. “Hmph, It has been cold lately. Maybe you should’ve had enough sense to bring a jacket.”

“You know, any other guy would be nice and offer me his jacket.” Evelyn said with a smirk, but she was still shivering.

“I’m not ‘any other guy’.” Jagger said, as they approached their cars. They were parked right next to each other, but Jagger’s car looked so expensive and fancy that it made Evelyn’s look like scrap metal.

“Oh, I know,” Evelyn laughed a little, as she opened her car door. “See you tomorrow.  Make sure you have dinner and have a nice good sleep, okay?”

Jagger rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”


End file.
